The Strange Lives We Lead
by Chepianna
Summary: takes place after Galaxia is defeated on earth and school is done   The Three lights are the typical Pop band until one night fate deals them a hand they least expected.  Rated Mature for language, violence, and sexual content.
1. Introduction

It was a day of misfortune for the three lights. Seiya and Yaten had both been doing a "date" auction for charity purposes, they both were bided on Yaten was "bought" for a little under $900 bucks, while Seiya was "bought" for slightly over $78 bucks. Taiki was doing modeling also for the same charity and had now found many new fans (aka stalkers) following him no matter where he went.

The three brothers quickly returned home, hoping to regain some sanity, well except for Seiya, he went home to mope about how he was better looking than Yaten and should have been worth more, he quickly locked himself in his room.

Yaten let out an aggravated sigh as he headed to the fridge to retrieve some cookie dough ice-cream. "I really am not looking forward to this.." Yaten said to Taiki who was flipping through their recorded shows to find his favorite "love in the wild" from the list.

"That's what the two of you get for ditching me during the male modeling…" He said as a smirk played across his face and he sat down getting ready watch the most recent episode.

"But Taiki it's strange. Instead of one 24 hour session they want two 8pm-4:30am _dates_…and it's not even the cute blond that bided on me!" Yaten replied walking over and sitting in a chair to the right of Taiki.

"So what maybe the lucky lady works during the day and only has nights available." He replied in a shushing tone as the show started.

"You're cold Taiki…." Yaten pouted as the thought of the mystery girl danced through his head and he shoved a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

Meanwhile in the bedroom:

Seiya sat looking in the mirror adjusting his hair as a flash of lighting lit up his dark room, but something caught him off guard his reflection made him look furry for that brief second when the lightning had lit up the room. He shook his head then went to lie down.

"That lady got a good deal on this God like man…" he thought as he fell asleep.

After the show was over, Taiki and Yaten both retreated to their rooms. The next day Taiki had a meeting one on one with the producer of a new T.V. series and Yaten was preparing mentally for the next two nights.

It stormed the entire night, despite the weather forecast saying that it was going to be a clear peaceful night. And the next day would bring on a storm none of them were prepared for.


	2. Chapter 1: Disturbia

**The Strange Lives We Lead: Chapter 1: Disturbia **

Taiki was the first of the three to wake up, this was going to be a long day and he knew it. Taiki was the only one who could actually get these meetings to work out the way he and his brothers needed them too. Seiya was either late or too busy talking about what an amazingly sexy person he was, and how he should get the lead role. Yaten, well Yaten was Yaten, it's not that he wasn't smart it's just meetings never held his attention. Yaten would often be caught day dreaming instead of listening to what was being said there were many times he had agreed to things that didn't work with everyone's schedule. Taiki would then be forced to make last minute changes with companies.

Taiki started the morning the way he always did he started the coffee and then hopped in the shower, checking the bottles as he always did before washing anything. One time Seiya put hair dye in Yatens shampoo bottle, yes it was only semi-permanent but that didn't stop Yaten's hair from changing into a bright orange color. And then Yaten to get revenge put blue dye in Seiya's body wash, needless to say the egotistical light was more than angered by his new smurf colored skin that lasted a good two weeks.

After washing he put on his robe checking for any rubber fake insects and drank a few cups of coffee before putting on a pair of black slacks and heading back into the restroom to brush his teeth. He also checked this, though they haven't messed with the toothpaste or mouth wash yet he wouldn't hold it past one of his brothers to try it. After brushing his teeth he put on an off white dress shirt and black tie.

Taiki then proceeded to do his hair as always. Taiki grabbed his favorite brand of pomade to slick back his brown long locks of hair, before putting the rest back in a ponytail. He then put in his contacts that he used only for shows and meetings like today to brighten his light purple eyes making them shine and look a little brighter. Those contacts made making deals much easier, even if coffee didn't work his eyes still said "I'm fully awake and giving you my all.", a look that everyone loved.

It was a nice autumn day so he decided he would just walk to the meeting. He grabbed a black dress jacket and his shades. Fans would not notice him in black, so he usually wore this to meetings.

Taiki had, yet another growth spurt after high school he was now amazingly tall standing at 6'7" and with how he was dressed could pass off as a body guard or a man in black.

Despite the fact that fans my not notice him the way he was dressed he still took back alleys to avoid any un-needed questioning. The walk was going as planned until a strange cat came out and bit him on the leg.

"Ouch great….just my luck…" he said peering out from over his shades at the bright orange and yellow tabby that scurried back into the ally way. "_Hope that thing didn't give me rabies.."_ he thought as he looked at his ankle at the broken skin, thank God he was wearing black so the little blood that might be seen would just blend in. He then looked at his watch, despite the meeting being at ten he always arrived a half an hour early. The clock read nine-fifteen and he was just a few steps away from his destination. At least he had time to clean the bite before the meeting.

Meanwhile back at home:

Seiya woke up rubbing his eyes making his way to his first destination of the day…The mirror.

Seiya looked into the mirror talking to himself "Sexy as ever, lets show this lucky lady how Seiya is bringing Sexy back." He then winked at his reflection before heading to the kitchen for breakfast. He had two hours before his twenty-four hour date started.

Seiya grabbed the box of his favorite cereal Berry Cap'n Crunch. Seiya always filled the bowl just a centimeter under the rim of bowl before making it rise over the edge with milk. He then inhaled the bowl in less than a minute and prepared two more after that devouring them just as quickly.

After three very quick bowls of cereal he made his way into the restroom where he quickly showered, speeding through washing if he even did that. He then brushed his teeth, using the red soft bristled tooth brush and bubble gum toothpaste. He not only showered quickly he also barely brushed his teeth, he brushed for a little under a minute, thank god for the mirror or else he wouldn't have brushed them at all. He quickly rinsed with the mint mouth wash only until it just started to tingle, which was only a few seconds.

With a towel around his waist he went back to his room to get dressed. This always took forever, today was no exception. He went through at least a dozen outfits before steeling on one. He picked a pair of black skin tight jeans and tight black top. He also accessorized. He wore a thin silver chained necklace with silver cross charm, his usual earrings and a thick black leather bracelet with silver square studs on it.

The he did the thing that took the longest….his hair….not because he took forever making sure each last strand was in the exact place it should be, nope it was because he was busy admiring himself, making random faces ] from kissy faces to looking hurt, he had to make sure everything flowed right, which even if it didn't in his head there was no way he wasn't sexy. After he made sure everything was perfect he just continued to make poses in the mirror not hearing the doorbell.

"Numbnutts!" Yaten yelled his silver hair a mess and green eyes piecing Seiya as he slammed open the door.

"What is it shrimp" Seiya said still looking at his body in the mirror.

Yaten's glare intensified. "Your limo driver is here, you baboon didn't you hear the doorbell?"

Seiya ran a hand through his bangs and made his way out of the room patting Yaten on the head as he greeted the limo driver. "Let's go…See ya Shorty."

With that Seiya and the limo driver where off to meet Seiya's 24 hour date.

Yaten rolled his eyes and then went back to bed for a few hours his date wasn't for another 7 or so hours and he would need his energy.

Taiki had just left his meeting and boy was he feeling strange, the entire time he was trying to resist scratching all over his entire body and he was strangely tired.

He then called for a ride and also for a private doctor to meet him at home, he wasn't really sure of the symptoms of rabies but he didn't want to risk it.

Once at home Taiki lied on the couch and waited for the doctor who arrived shortly after. A rash had developed all over his chest and legs; it was starting to spread to his arms a neck as well. The doctor wasn't sure what to make of it, the other strange was his temperature was way over normal and he should be dead. The doctor gave him shots for rabies and told him to get pliantly of rest he also left him with three numbers he could be reached at if things got worse.

The Taiki made his way back to his bedroom to sleep today really wore him out for some reason. He then striped down to his boxers a laid down under his deep purple sheets that felt cool on his skin.

Yaten awoke to the sound of a high pitched beeping, it was his alarm telling him it was 6 pm and time to get ready for the night ahead of him.

First thing Yaten did was look to see if anyone was home he knew Seiya was gone on his date, but Taiki would usually be reading in his room. Yaten quietly opened the door to said brother's room to see him fast asleep, he then closed the door and made the way to the restroom.

Yaten showered for about a half of an hour then dried his hair and made his way back to his room where he put on the outfit he picked out the night before.

He picked out a pair of light blue dress pants and a light yellow dress shirt along with a light blue tie, it was like his preforming outfit but more relaxed, he wore a light blue dress jacket that matched the pants along with a yellow rose in his pocket.

He took his time doing his hair arranging where the stray strands had fallen, his fans were what supported them, granted he didn't like or care for the fan mail, but none the less this fan had paid a lot of money to see him one and one and he would do his best to make it worthwhile, even if it were strange that the fan wanted to meet at night.

With that Yaten met his driver outside and headed to his dates house.

Seiya's date had now been going on for 8 hours, it was fun at first now it was just becoming dull they had just finished dinner and were walking to a theater to go see their third movie of the evening. Though his date was actually pretty she didn't talk much and didn't ask anything about him she just kinda stared at him, and then we they walked wrapped her arm in his.

Then the calm night was interrupted by a life chilling scream coming from a nearby park, his date quickly let go of his arm and ran in the direction the scream was. This slightly startled him but he quickly followed suit and jumped in front of his date blocking her from the view that was nothing but blood and a very hairy wolf man.

"_Shit of course I can't transform here what the hell am I supposed to do"_ Seiya thought as the creature started to run at them, he did the only thing he could think of , he fought it he couldn't let it hurt his fan/date even if she was a total drag.

He blocked a few of the what seemed to be punches, punching back at the creature with as much strength as possible. Seiya was scratched and bit once but luckily the beast retreated at the sound of sirens, apparently his date had called for an ambulance at the police unfortunately they took their sweet ass time in getting there.

Of course the paramedics wouldn't take no for an answer and dragged him to the hospital where after a few stitches and a lot of bandages he was free to leave. His date stayed with him the entire time not saying a word until they left.

"Sorry about tonight, I hope you feel better soon. I hope this doesn't make you think your fans are bad luck." She said giving him a soft smile."

He winked at her. "These scratches are nothing don't worry I'll be fine."

His date blushed a little and then smiled at him. "You need to rest you should probably head home."

He had a confused look on his face did she not want to spend time with him?

"But as soon as your better you have to take me out to a movie." She said looking up at him.

He then winked at her "sure thing give me your number and I'll call you in a few days."

She did as he asked and they went their separate ways, he called for her a taxi and for his own ride home.

As soon as he got home Seiya passed out on the couch.

Yaten was baffled by his date's house or rather gothic styled mansion.

He was in awe it was beautiful in a creepy kind of way, but despite how creepy it may have been he could not wait to see the inside of this building.

Once he stepped out of the car he was greeted by the girl who had bid on him at the auction. She bowed and spoke softly; now that he got a good look at her eyes he noticed they were a bright ice blue almost unworldly.

"Hello Yaten, Misteress Veronica is waiting for you in the living area she has prepared tea for the two of you and looks forward to this evening with you." The girl who looked no older then fourteen then led him into the mansion and into a room that was very well decorated with paintings, one looked like as if it were an original, it was "The Nightmare" by Henri Fuseli. But in order for her to have that her parents would have had to been rich or rather her great grandparents. It hung over the fireplace which was the only source of light in the room besides the dim flower shaped lights around the room.

Yaten's bright green eyes looked over the room taking in every detail he could until his eyes fell upon who must be Veronica. Her skin was the color of porcelain, her hair was slightly wavey and reached her waist in length, it was auburn in color. When the girl showed him to his seat he was able to get a good look at Veronica's eyes, they were very eerier but also very beautiful, they were a silver color that matched his hair they almost hypnotized him until he heard her speak.

"Hello Yaten, I am Veronica I will take it that thus far my little sister Katrina has taken care of you." Her voice was very seductive and with her eyes and soft pink lips he felt as though he was being drug into a maze he never wanted to get out of she looked no older than 19.

"Do you like my home?" Veronica asked as she pushed her hair behind her shoulder exposing more of her skin which seemed so fragile that if touched it would break. She wore black spaghetti strapped low cut "v" tank top and tight black jeans along with a pair of high heels. She was indeed very pretty, but also had a deadly feel to her.

Yaten nodded as his green eyes found her silver ones. "Yes it's very beautiful."

Veronica smiled as her eyes began to swirl as she stared into Yaten's until they became hazed, but still a beautiful shade of green. "Would you like to join me up in my chambers?"

Yaten nodded despite what he was thinking he was telling his body "no" but it was moving anyways. The next thing he knew he was on his way upstairs with Veronica holding his hand leading the way….she was cold her touch was like ice.

` When they passed a mirror Yaten then noticed what was happening, his gut was right the night before Veronica had no reflection she was a vampire. He wanted to run but couldn't he was being controlled….he was her slave….

Once in the room Veronica pinned Yaten to the bed and began kissing him, his body against his will kissed back she then began to kiss down his neck as her canines grew by almost an inch and they scrapped against his neck right where his jugular was.

"My Yaten, your pulse is quickening, is my spell not holding you, looks like I will just have to sink into my dinner now." She said smirking at him as she punctured into his neck and pain engulfed his body.

Before he knew what he was doing his hand had grabbed a nearby lit candle that amazingly stayed aflame until he put it out on her beautiful skin, causing her to shriek in pain and back away.

"You bastard!" Veronica yelled as she put a hand over her face and it began to heal "You broke my spell…."

"You're crazy what the hell was that you lunatic!" He yelled back covering his neck that was now gushing out blood. His vision became blurry and he fell to the floor, he looked over to Veronica who was making her way over to him and placed a hand on his chin.

Her silver eyes looked into his now brighter than ever green ones. "Soon dear you will be one of us, and my puppet." She then kissed him and returned to his neck to drink once again almost draining him, she then put him in her bed to let him rest.

"Very soon kitten….Very soon." Veronica said as she left the room licking her lips.

_**Too be continued…..**_


End file.
